guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Markis
Is he ever encountered as an NPC anywhere? An NPC means a character that players can interact with. Dorian is an NPC and a monster at the same time because at some point you deal with him as an NPC, Markis is never there for you to click on him with a gree cursor. I think he is not an NPC. But it's too small of an issue for me to write so much about it, so feel free to ignore me. :) --Karlos 08:38, 9 Sep 2005 (EST) :Actually NPC stands for Non-Player Character. I'd say he fits that. --Rainith 08:52, 9 Sep 2005 (EST) ::If you read NPC, it will pay tribute to your theoritical opinion, but will then state clearly that in our little Wiki, NPCs are the green guys and Bestiary are the red guys. Until Markis appears as a green guy, he should not be listed as an NPC. --Karlos 08:57, 9 Sep 2005 (EST) :::From NPC Strictly speaking, NPCs include both friendly and hostile types, though in practice, players will often use the term "NPC" to refer to friendly NPCs, and the term "Mob" to refer to hostile NPCs, although this is not always the case. :::Nowhere does it state that NPCs in the wiki are the "green dot guys" (*note: I've had a long day, and I am probably making much more of this than I should or that needs to be. With that said, do with Markis what you want as far the NPC/not-NPC.*) --Rainith 09:00, 9 Sep 2005 (EST) ::::The way I read that paragraph is "While some might use NPOC to refer to all, in practice we will NOT do that." Look at Category:NPC and find one mob other than Markis. --Karlos 10:53, 9 Sep 2005 (EST) :::::I guess you and I will just have to disagree on this one. Personally Markis seems to be an integral character to the PvE's plot and story line and as such I would deem him an NPC. That being said, I'm not going to remove the NPC category here, if someone else does, I'm not going to put it back either, I'll let someone else decide this. I do think I'll add a spoiler warning at the top of the page though. I don't personally think it's much of a spoiler (as soon as I heard it mentioned that Markis was MIA at the end of the Riverside Province mission, I knew he was a traitor, I guess I've just played too many RPGs), but I suppose it could be a surprise to some people. --Rainith 21:41, 9 Sep 2005 (EST) ::::::You're right. We should have a spoiler warning there. I thougt about it, but honestly, I feel that players know about Markis AFTER he is declared betrayer. His role as a "Shining Blade" is miniscule. You know what role he has? He mumbles at the end of the Wilds mission that Evennia should not trust these outsiders. The first time I went through the plot, I didn't even notice him nor remember his name. IT would have been MUCH cooler if there was a quest/mission you do with him to help him do something. Then discover 4 missions later that you helped him set a trap for the Blade. Anyway, I digress.. :) --Karlos 23:34, 9 Sep 2005 (EST) :::::::It'd be neat if Markis and a few other Shining Blade served as henchmen after your induction, like Danika or Argo do in Factions. You get to Sanctum Cay, and Markis doesn't show up in the outpost. It'd make the "He's supposed to meet you here" comment a little more true, and he'd be a bit more memorable.--206.191.69.149 19:14, 3 August 2006 (CDT) Just did The Wilds, and he seems to be holding an axe as opposed to a bow. I guess he's a ranger in hiding? --Kanga 15:52, 7 October 2006 (CDT) He seems to be an axe wielder in cinematics, but when you fight him he is a Ranger. Skills Skills confirmed with SoC on 1/22/06. --Rainith 23:42, 22 January 2006 (UTC) Location during Iron Mines I once found Markis nowhere near that little compound he's usually in. The group I was with was doing the bonus, and we found Markis WAY out in the middle of nowhere. We killed him, and our rangers capped barrage, so it was the same markis. Once we got to the end of the mission, he wasn't in the compound at all. All of the Jade Armors rushed out at once, confirming that he had already been killed. I have a pic of him in the middle of nowhere, but I dunno how to post it here. If you wanna see it, tell me how to post em, lol -Auron of Neon 06:42, 4 June 2006 (CDT) :I noticed this too quite a while ago and added a note on Iron Mines of Moladune (mission), see this edit. You can post pictures by clicking on "upload file" on the bottom left nav bar, but in this case it's probably not necessary, given that it's happened to two of us ;) --Xasxas256 06:49, 4 June 2006 (CDT) ::Usually he starts at the bottom near to where the players start and then runs north(?) to the end point of the mission. I would guess that you could find and kill him anywhere along his path. --Rainith 21:38, 4 June 2006 (CDT)